


Through the Storm

by alyxpoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Original song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure if this works, but imagine your OTP. Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Storm

**Through the Storm**

Lightning flashes, Thunder rolls

Bodies tremble, tighten and hold

Nothing stops you

Courageous and bold

Sweat mingles on the threshold

Priming tensions build

 

_Racing hears, tender gasps_

_Needing hands  
_

_Storms don't last  
_

 

Lightning flashes, Thunder growls

Somewhere in between us

The wind desperately howls

Tensions flare, emotions high

A moan and then a sigh

 

_Racing hearts, tender gasps_

_Needing hands  
_

_Storms don't last  
_

 

Lightning splits the sky, Thunder peals

Riding the tides of you and me

Full of us, the touches heal

Nothing left to hide

All we share we can feel

Down, deep inside

 

_Racing hearts, tender gasps_

_Needing hands  
_

_Storms don't last  
_

  
Lightning bright in our room, Thunder moans

There's nothing without you

We are home, from now until the last

Hold me close now, feel my heartbeat

We can make it, storms burn fast

 

_Racing hearts, tender gasps_

_Needing hands  
_

_Storms don't last_

_Racing hearts, tender gasps_

_Needing hands  
_

__Storms don't last_   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Something else that needed to get out of my brain. Thank you for understanding!


End file.
